Libro 4: Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Decisiones Erróneas
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Secuela de matrimonio a la fuerza. Iniciando exactamente días después del ultimo capitulo y claro con sus consecuencias. Emma le dirá su secreto a Troy o el lo descubrirá solo.
1. Avance

Todo esta oscuro...Aparecen una palabras en color blanco

_Pronto, ellos volverán. Este mes _

* * *

Luego de desaparecer estas palabras, se mantiene el fondo negro y se escuchan unas voces.

_Emma Goodall. Te casarías conmigo - es la voz de Troy la que se escucha_

* * *

_Se vuelven a escuchar otra voces_

_No se que hacer - dice Emma, en eso alguien le responde_

_Le tienes que decir la verdad a Troy y Orion - es Gia quien le habla. Se vuelve a escuchar otra voz al lado de ellas_

_Que nos tienes que decir. Emma a Troy y a mi - le pregunta Orion a la pink ranger_

* * *

Y por ultima vez se escucha la voz de...

_Que respondes...Emma - pregunta Troy_

* * *

Nos volveremos a ver este mes. Los espero en:

** Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Decisiones Erróneas **


	2. Retorno

**_Power Rangers Creados por_:**

**Haim Saban**

* * *

_Hay un fondo, oscuro, se escuchan unos pasos. De seis personas, las luces se encienden. Vemos un fondo blanco y a las personas que caminan a la cámara. Ellos son: Troy, Emma, Orion. Los tres muy juntos, los otras tres personas los observan. Ellos son Gia, Jake y Noah._

_Los chicos sonríen y miran a la cámara - _Hola. A todos y a todas -_ nos dice Troy_

_Emma continua el saludo - _Es un agrado, volver junto a ustedes_ \- Mira a Orion_

A través de nuestro escritor..._\- Orion empieza a explicar_

_Y Gia responde - _Supimos, que nos extrañaban

_Jake comienza a contar, lo que tratara esta historia - E_n esta ocasión, no habrá tanta peleas contra monstruos o alíen...

_Tal vez. Pero si tendremos, mucho drama. De parte de ellos tres - responde Noah, señalando a Troy, Emma y Orion _

_Así, que no se pierdan. Nuestra nueva historia, Que empieza ahora - nos dice Troy, tomando la mano de Emma y Orion toman la otra mano de ella. La imagen se __oscurece_

* * *

_Varios días después. Kilómetros cerca de Harwood County, esta amaneciendo vemos una cabaña. Afuera de esta se encuentra estacionada la motocicleta de Troy_

_En el interior de la cabaña. En la habitación principal, vemos dormir en la cama a Troy y al hijo de este. Emma se encuentra de pie, observándolos al lado de la puerta. Ella viste una de las camisetas rojas de su novia, cuando vuelve a sentir como hace un par de horas. Nauseas y va corriendo al baño_

* * *

_Segundos después. Troy despertaba de su sueño, al ver a su hijo le sonrió. Se dio cuenta que su lado no se encontraba su novia, cuando escucho ruido que provenía del baño. Se levanto de la cama, vistiendo boxers y caminando hacia el baño. Se acerco y toco la puerta. _

_Emma se encontraba arrodillada al retrete del baño, ella levanto la vista se encontraba pálida. La puerta se estaba abriendo, tiro la manilla de retrete. Rápidamente se levanto y mojo la cara al mismo tiempo bebiendo un poco de agua. Troy entro al baño y se le quedo viendo _

Estas bien? Amor -_ le pregunto su novio. Ella se le giro, se le quedo viendo. No se encontraba preparada para decirle la verdad_

Creo que algo, me hizo mal -_ Troy la tomo en brazos y la dejo en la cama_

Descansa, voy a preparar el desayuno_ \- Troy se alejo, y callo una lagrima de los ojos Emma_

* * *

**Kal-K 2.0 junto a **

**Presentan**

* * *

**Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Decisiones Erróneas**

**Opening**

**Theme Song: watch?v=wOCv65folKo**

_**Protagonistas:**_

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

**_Con las actuaciones especiales de:_**

Kelsey Chow es Beauty

* * *

Varios minutos después, en el dormitorio. Emma sostenía en sus brazos, a un despierto Fenris. Cuando Troy entro en calzoncillos y una bandeja a la habitación. El se acomoda en la cama y pone la bandeja en sus piernas, en la cual vienen dos bazos de jugos, unas tostadas, huevos revueltos y un biberón para su hijo, pero algo más y Emma se quedo viendo

Ella tenia los ojos muy abiertos - _Troy_

No digas nada, aun - El hijo de Troy tomo la pequeña cajita de color marrón, la abrió y le pregunto - _Emma Goodall. Te casarías conmigo_ \- le dijo con una gran sonrisa y se le quedo viendo. Emma había empezado a llorar, mientras que la imagen se alejaba de ellos

* * *

Dos días después. Harwood. Casa de Burrows. Emily con su esposo Dell en estás semanas habían dejado el país, por cosas del trabajo de Dell Burrows, por la cual le habían dejado la casa a Troy. Para que siguiera sus estudios de medicina en su universidad y continuara su relación con Emma.

Gia y Jake desde la batalla, habían iniciado su relación. Finalmente y con mucha alegría de parte de Jake, que al fin después de tantos años cumplía su sueño, de estar de novio con ella. En los estudios, Gia esta estudiando Psicología, Jake se a vuelto jugador de fútbol de la ciudad. Noah se encuentra estudiando mecánica y tecnología, trabajando al mismo tiempo en un laboratorio

Orion se encuentra viajando por el mundo y Jordan decidió volver Aquitar de visita

* * *

Gia y Emma caminan por el centro de la ciudad

Están viviendo juntos, en su casa y se van a casar. Aun no le dices lo que pasa - Gia l_e pregunta a su amiga Emma_

No se que hacer -_ dice Emma preocupada, Gia se le queda viendo_

Les tienes que decir la verdad a Troy y Orion..._ \- Las dos se detienen, se dan vuelta al escuchar otra voz. Detrás de ellas_

Emma. Que nos tienes que decir a Troy y a mi -_ le pregunta Orion a la pink ranger. Quien acaba de regresan de su viaje, con un gran bolso_

Creo que mejor los dejo solo - _les dice Gia, Emma la toma de la muñeca_

No, yo creo que no_ \- responde la pink ranger muy determinada_

* * *

_Minutos después. Orion y Emma se encuentran solos, en un parque cercano_

Entonces, estás embarazada - _pregunta Orion, al terminar Emma de contarle lo que __sucede_

Si. No se, si es tuyo o de Troy -_ responde, mirando hacia a bajo_

_Orion le toma la mano -_ Yo encantado, me haría cargo del baby

Lo harías? - _le pregunta, mirándolo de reojo_

Si. También, porque te amo - Emma no sabe que decir - Lo descubrí, después que salí del lavado de cerebro. Hace un mes - _Se acerca a ella, le acaricia la mejilla y la besa de forma muy tierna, hasta que se vuelve un beso apasionado de parte de el, pero Emma aun resistiéndose _

* * *

_En un futuro cercano...Vemos el mundo que es atacado pero un oscuro imperio desde el espacio_

\- _Harwood. Vemos la base de operaciones de los Megaforce, destruida. Dos personas muy cerca de allí, van corriendo, mientras son disparados. Por los soldados de esta nueva fuerza del mal. La chica se detiene_

Fenris, no puedo más. Estoy muy cansada - _Si, Fenris, como el hijo de Troy. Pero como un joven, toma en sus brazos a la chica y siguen __avanzando_ \- Que vamos hacer?

Hay que seguir, hermanita - _Le dice el joven. A su joven hermana, por solo unos meses. Menor que el _

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**_Historia creada por_:**

**Kal-K 2.0**

Nos estamos volviendo a encontrar. Los espero con sus comentarios aquí en:

** Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Decisiones Erróneas**

**En el próximo capitulo: Futuro**


	3. Futuro

**_Power Rangers Creados por_:**

**Haim Saban**

* * *

_Anteriormente en Power Rangers..._

_En un futuro cercano...Vemos el mundo que es atacado pero un oscuro imperio desde el espacio_

\- _Harwood. Vemos la base de operaciones de los Megaforce, destruida. Dos personas muy cerca de allí, van corriendo, mientras son disparados. Por los soldados de esta nueva fuerza del mal. La chica se detiene_

Fenris, no puedo más. Estoy muy cansada - _Si, Fenris, como el hijo de Troy. Pero como un joven, toma en sus brazos a la chica y siguen __avanzando_ \- Que vamos hacer?

Hay que seguir, hermanita - _Le dice el joven. A su joven hermana, por solo unos meses. Menor que el_

* * *

_Ahora_

_En el futuro cercano apocalíptico. En la antigua base lunar, un viejo mal de los originales rangers camina por el palacio. Ese mal es Lord Zedd que a vuelto a la tierra, escapando del limbo en el cual se encontraba. Quienes conocen, el juego Super Legends. Se contó la historia de la forma humana de Lord Zedd después de los acontecimientos de Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción. Aquí les va un pequeño resumen y continuamos con la historia _

* * *

Años después de los acontecimientos de "Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción", la forma humana de Zedd es un arqueólogo realizado en la tierra. No se hace mención de su esposa Rita, pero tiempo después descubrimos que recupero sus poderes y se volvió la Madre Mística.

Volviendo con Zedd. A pesar de haber tenido una segunda oportunidad en la vida, su forma humana se pregunta sobre su vida anterior. Al desenterrar un conjunto de cristales de tiempo, el humano Zedd Mira hacia el pasado y al instante está corrompida por los poderes de su propio pasado, que odiaba en lo que se había convertido. Ahora malvado otra vez, con sus poderes restaurados, Zedd decidió disfrutar haciendo uso de ellos

Visita varios puntos en el futuro y el pasado, formando alianzas con generales y líderes de las facciones de villano, de distintos tiempos de los rangers. Para ayudar a lograr sus objetivos. Incluso visita a Goldar mientras él estaba sirviendo a Rita en su lugar y tenía un plan para usar una poción en el suministro de agua de Angel Grove para convertir a los ciudadanos en nuevos Patrulleros para sus planes. Sin embargo, este plan es frustrado por Jason y Kim, los original Red y Pink Rangers. Al final del juego, se necesita el esfuerzo combinado de varios Rangers del pasado, presente y futuro para derrotarlo. Zedd intenta fugarse, pero cae accidentalmente su cristal de tiempo. Perdiéndose en el limbo del tiempo.

El Ranger Omega admite a sus compañeros Rangers que puede tomar a Zedd eones para escapar. El juego no es canónico. Pero yo he decido agregarlo a mi historia.

* * *

**Kal-K 2.0 junto a Fanfiction**

**Presentan**

* * *

**Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Decisiones Erróneas**

**Opening**

**Theme Song: watch?v=wOCv65folKo**

_**Protagonistas:**_

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

**_Con las actuaciones especiales de:_**

Robbie Kay es Fenris Scott

Freya Tingley es Kelsey

* * *

Skyship. Habitación de Orion. Emma se encuentra dormida en la cama, se había desmayado después de contarle todo a Orion y que este la beso. Por lo cual Orion decide llevarla a la nave para que descanse, ella despierta de su desmayo. Orion la observa

Te encuentras mejor? - le pregunte

Que hago en tu habitación - le pregunto a Orion sabiendo la respuesta, creo

Como te has desmayado, te he traído para que descanses y te repongas, no creo que Troy sepa de tu embarazo, estoy en lo cierto

Si, no se si es tuyo. Tampoco - Ambos se quedan mirando - ...por lo cual, cuando nazca le voy a hacer una prueba de ADN. Por ello, te pido silencio - El se sienta en la cama y le toma la mano - bien, pero ten cuidado

* * *

En un futuro cercano...Vemos la base de operaciones de los Megaforce, destruida. Dos chicos entran en ella y bajan al sótano de la base. Un maltratado Tensou se le acerca y los saluda, el robot enciende la computadora temporal. Que tienen en uso, desde la destrucción del casi 70% del lugar

Fenris, están listo. Es momento de que ella se vaya - Ambos hermano se miran y asienten.

Lo estamos. Tensou, manda toda la energía que tengamos a la maquina - Tensou se mueve y hace lo que le pide Fenris - El hijo de Troy se acerca a su hermana y la abraza - contamos contigo - una lagrima cae por la mejilla de la chica

Te quiero, no se has imprudente - le da un beso en la mejilla y se alejan

Tensou. Es tiempo, adiós Kelsey - dice Fenris. Tensou activa la maquina, produciendo que la joven la transporte del lugar y de su tiempo - Espero que te vaya bien, hermana - en ese momento antes que se vaya toda la energía, la alarma empieza a sonar

Hay problemas, en lo que queda de la ciudad - Tensou le informa, el joven saca su morpher

Enseguida me encargo - dice mientras ve el morpher que era de su padre - Tiempo de Morfosis. Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red! - luego de transformarse sale corriendo a la ciudad - Tensou lo ve irse

Espero que Fenris, siga resistiendo - susurra el robot. Cuando toda la base explota

Actualidad. Es de noche en Harwood County, cuando aparece Kelsey. Ella observa el lugar, aun no lo puede creer a viajado por el tiempo

Creo que es hora de ir a casa. - dijo en voz alta ella, empieza a caminar por las calles

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**_Historia creada por_:**

**Kal-K 2.0**

Nos estamos volviendo a encontrar. Los espero con sus comentarios aquí en:

** Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Decisiones Erróneas**


	4. Realidad del futuro

_Unos meses después. Emma le había contado a Troy que se encontraba embarazada. Pero no que tal vez el hijo o hija no es de el. Mientras la hija del futuro de Emma, los a estado observando y cree que es tiempo de presentarse ante su madre. El día de hoy._

* * *

_Libro 4: Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Decisiones Erróneas _

* * *

9:00 AM. Vemos la casa de Troy Scott, este hace una hora había partido a la universidad a sus clases. Emma se encontraba pintando un cuadro, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ella tranquilamente fue abrir, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica, que le recordaba a alguien. Pero en ese momento no recordaba a quien

...Hola. Dime, que necesitas? - Emma le pregunto. La chica llamada Kelsey, sonríe y la abraza

Te extrañe tanto - le dice, mientras aun la abraza. Emma sentía que conocía a la chica de toda la vida, se separaron y se quedaron viendo

Quien eres, nos conocemos - la chica titubeo

Yo soy...tu hija - Emma, no entendía lo que le decía

Que, pero...tu eres - la pink ranger esta hablando, cuando su hija le completa la frase

Grande, es cierto. Vengo del futuro. Llevo en este tiempo, un mes. - Kelsey le contesto finalmente

No lo creo - Emma se movía por la habitación, negando con la cabeza

Kelsey tuvo una idea y empezó hablar - Tu padre, mi abuelo. Te crió desde los ochos años, después que la abuela murió en un accidente de coche, eres la mejor amiga de Gia y tu de ella. Lo principal, se lo que ocultas. No le has dicho a Troy si es mi padre o no

No puede ser, solo Gia y Orion saben la verdad - En ese mismo momento, vuelven a tocar la puerta - No te muevas, enseguida vengo - Emma fue abrir, cuando abrió la puerta. Kelsey se quedo viendo a la persona que hablaba con Emma, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo

Padre - el hombre se quedo viendo a Emma, sin entender lo que pasaba

* * *

En el futuro Apocalíptico. Angel Grove. Vemos al original red ranger peleando contra los monstruos que atacaban a la humanidad, pero sera Jason dentro del casco

Se escucha una voz que proviene del comunicador del red ranger - Fenris, regreso de lo que queda de Harwood, va encamino ayudarte - dice Alpha 5

OK - responde la voz del hombre, que al final reconocemos como Jason. En eso un alíen del porte de Jason y muy parecido a Goldar. En realidad es el hijo de Goldar y Escorpina, aparece detrás de el.

Hola Jason. - sonríe la bestia alada

Kell. Maldito bastardo - grito Jason

Anciano de mandare a dormir, junto a tu hijo. Troy, de la misma forma en que lo hice. - Jason saca su sable y se lanza contra el - Morirás, no puedes proteger por más tiempo a la tierra y a sus pocos habitantes. Debiste morir con tu hijo y la mayoría de los rangers hace trece años - Kell lo toma del brazo y lo lanza a unas rocas, vemos como Jason pierde la morfosis y lo vemos como se encuentra actualmente. el ojo izquierdo lo lleva parchado, en su cabeza se ve muy poco cabello negro desde la mitad de las orejas hacia abajo estaba canoso. Kell esta apunto de destruir a nuestro viejo Jason, cuando aparece el Megaforce red 2 es decir Fenris, para salvar a su abuelo

Abuelo. Resiste, aquí estoy - Fenris empieza a batallar contra el hijo de Goldar

Estás un poco débil. Kell, veo que mi abuelo. Hizo que usaras parte de tus energías - Kell se empezó a enfurecer

No te burles de mi - grito la bestia. Mientras que Jason habla con Alpha, desde su comunicador

Amigo mío, se nos acaba el tiempo...- Alpha lo interrumpe

Jason. Tranquilo, la ayuda va en camino - Jason por su edad y sus heridas se sentía débil era rodeado por los nuevos patrulleros, intenta pelear contra ellos. Pero cuando cree que esta vencido, es ayudado por una joven hermosa de cabello marrón

Señor Scott. Disculpe la demora - la chica ayuda levantar se a Jason

No te preocupes. Sandy, me alegro que estés aquí - La chica ve Fenris y ambos sonríe, Fenris detrás del casco - Estás lista

Si - dice la chica y un Jason un poco mejor, levanta su morpher y grita

¡Iniciar Mórfosis!. Tiranosaurio - transformándose en su modo ranger original, antes de que la chica se transforme, dice - modo batallador - aparece una luz, junto a la armadura y la daga del Green Ranger original

¡Llamas del Fénix! ¡Megaforce Pink! - grita la chica y se transforma el nueva pink megaforce ranger. Luego de transformarse empiezan a pelear con los patrulleros

* * *

Mientras en el presente. casa de Troy, vemos que es a Orion. Quien abraza Kelsey, Emma no quiere y no puede creer esto.

_**Continuara...Espero sus comentarios**_

* * *

Y la reciente incorporación de Elle Fanning es Sandy Wells/Pink Ranger Megaforce (Novia de Fenris)

* * *

_Libro 4: Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Decisiones Erróneas _

* * *

**Historia Creada por: Kal-K 2.0 **

**-2014-**


	5. Revelaciones

_Meses después. _

Se escucha una voz en off. Es la voz de Kelsey, se encuentra en la casa Scott arreglándose como para una boda. Cuando se pone a pensar.

Se que la mayoría de los niños, quieren a sus padres juntos. Pero se Troy ama a Emma y ella a él, por lo cual quise yo revelar el secreto y ayudarlos para que estén juntos, pero también para ayudarlos con algo más que se aproxima. Oh Troy te debo mi vida y prometo pagarte esa deuda - se dice eso mismo en su cabeza, mientras observa una vieja foto, en donde aparece ella, junto a su madre, su hermana Fenris y su padrastro Troy Scott. Todos muy felices

* * *

_Nos encontramos en la playa de la ciudad. Vemos varias sillas puestas al lado del mar junto a un mesa, los invitados comienzan a llegar y toman asiento en las respectivas sillas. Vemos a Jason Scott que llega junto a Troy a su esposa Kim y su ex-esposa Emily y su esposo Dell. Detrás de ellos llego el equipo Super Megaforce. _

_Es el día de la boda de Troy y Emma. Todos esperaban a la novia. Orion cargaba a su hija de un mes de vida. La Kelsey del futuro se encontraba junto a la versión joven de su padrastro Troy. Una mujer de cabello castaño se acerco a red __super megaforce ranger, ella le toca el hombro._

Hola Troy - le dice la mujer desconocida

...Lucy - pronuncia Troy. Vemos el rostro de la mujer, es la ministra de fe Lucy Camden-Kinkirk. Troy la abraza, ella le responde de la misma forma - Gracias por venir

Se que querías, que mi padre oficiara tu boda pero...- Troy la interrumpe, viendo que esta punto de llorar

Créeme que entiendo, era un buen hombre y se le echara de menos. Aun me cuesta creer que no este no más - le dice tratando de consolarla

Dímelo a mi y a mi familia. Un momento estaba bien, cuando otro momento lo vemos muriendo en el jardín - le responde mirando el cielo, ella lo mira a los ojos - El quería estar aquí, nos contó que lo habías llamado y pedido que viniera aquí para oficiar tu boda

Pero, igual me agrada que estés aquí - le responde Troy. Al mismo tiempo recordaba, cuando se conocieron. Eso fue durante una temporada en la cual estuvieron viviendo en la ciudad Glen Oak, ubicada en California. En ese momento el tenia diez años y vivía con su mamá y su padrastro. La música hizo que Troy volviera a la realidad, significaba que era momento de empezar la ceremonia

Creo que es hora de empezar, no te parece - le susurra Lucy a Troy, este asiento y ve caminar a Emma en un sencillo vestido blanco hacia el.

* * *

_Libro 4: Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Decisiones Erróneas _

* * *

Meses antes en la casa de Troy Scott, se escucha la voz de una Emma embarazada

No lo creo - Emma se movía por la habitación, negando con la cabeza

Kelsey tuvo una idea y empezó hablar - Tu padre, mi abuelo. Te crió desde los ochos años, después que la abuela murió en un accidente de coche, eres la mejor amiga de Gia y tu de ella. Lo principal, se lo que ocultas. No le has dicho a Troy si es mi padre o no

No puede ser, solo Gia y Orion saben la verdad - En ese mismo momento, vuelven a tocar la puerta - No te muevas, enseguida vengo - Emma fue abrir, cuando abrió la puerta. Kelsey se quedo viendo a la persona que hablaba con Emma, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo

Padre - el hombre se quedo viendo a Emma, sin entender lo que pasaba. Vemos que es a Orion. Quien abraza Kelsey, Emma no quiere y no puede creer esto.

Qué esta pasando - pregunta Orion - Quien eres? y porque me dices padre...que extraño, me recuerdas a mi madre - Emma se acerca a Orion y le susurra

Creo que sera mejor...que te sientes - Orion se les queda viendo y ve en la chica cosas de Emma

Aunque no lo creando, creo que lo entendí. Entonces tenía razón, Emma esta esperando un hijo mio, quiero decir hija. Se parece ella a mi madre y tiene cosas de ti - les dijo a las dos, se acerco a su hija y la abrazo - Verdad, que eres mi hija - le pregunto abrazándola

Lo soy, te quiero papá - le decía mientras seguía el abrazo

Y yo a ti. Hija, aunque me has dado una gran alegría conocerte a tu futuro yo. Que haces aquí, que esta pasando - pregunta Orion, cuando se escucha la voz de Troy

Eso mismo quisiera saber - pero lo que se escucho después dejo a todos sorprendidos

Papá Troy - pronuncio Kelsey

Que - dijeron los ranger Super Megaforce

Porque me has dicho así, cuando nos encontramos en mi universidad hace un rato. Me has dicho que volviera a mi casa, que de algo me tengo que enterar - le pregunta Troy a Kelsey - se trata de esto...

Creo que es tiempo, que tomen asiento y les cuente este mi historia - Los involucrados se miraron y se sentaron - Mi nombre legal es Kelsey Scott y vengo del futuro -

Entonces eres mi hija - pregunta Troy

No, en realidad. Soy hija de Orion y Emma, mi madre temía decirte, que quedo embarazada de mi. Durante el tiempo en que estuvo con mi padre Orion. En realidad finalmente te lo confeso, costo que tu la perdonaras por su mentira. Pero como la amas, decidiste perdonarla y al poco tiempo se casaron. Te convertiste en mi padrastro y a parte de eso en un padre para mi, porque Orion se mantuvo distanciado de nosotros después que se casaron. Mi madre y tu, también te debo mi vida

Porque - pregunto Troy, pero Emma lo interrumpido

Yo quiero saber, si tu me amas y me perdonas Troy. Por haberte mentido - le pregunto Emma. Troy le acaricia la mano y le dice

Te amo, pero dame tiempo - le pide Troy, ella asiente y lo abraza. Mientras que Orion se les queda viendo. Todos se vuelven a Kelsey al escuchar su voz

En mi realidad. Lord Zedd logro salir del limbo en que se encontraba y traído de regreso a su propia armada y como general al hijo de uno de sus mano derecha - se quedaron viendo, al darse cuenta el futuro oscuro que se venia

* * *

De regreso en la playa meses después. Estamos presenciando la boda de Troy y Emma, ambos se miran y sonríen

* * *

Mientras tanto en la dimensión alternativa. Los sobrevivientes siguen luchando contra las fuerzas del mal

* * *

_**Continuara...Espero sus comentarios**_

* * *

_Libro 4: Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Decisiones Erróneas _

* * *

**Historia Creada por: Kal-K 2.0 **

**-2014-**


	6. Toda la verdad de Kelsey

_Dos días después, de la boda. Harwood _

_Es día lunes por la mañana, e__n casa Scott. V__emos las habitaciones del primer nivel, se encuentra en silencio, mientras que en el segundo nivel. se escuchan algunos ronquidos. En una de esas habitaciones vemos a los pequeños Fenris y Kelsey dormir, en la habitación vemos a Kelsey del futuro dormir, luego observamos el baño y en la puerta siguiente, vemos el dormitorio principal. En donde duermen abrazados Troy y Emma Scott._

_Se comienza a escuchar una melodía, la canción de Carlos Vives. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. Debido a que la radio despertador se ha encendido, Son las 6:30 de la mañana. el joven se comienza a mover al mismo tiempo que su joven esposa. Es se acerca a ella y le susurra_

Vuelve a dormir, amor. Yo me encargo de todo_ \- mientras que le de un tierno beso en los labios. Emma cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormir. Troy se levanta de su cama y se dirige a una puerta la que esta conecta con el baño, en su interior vemos una bañera que al mismo tiempo es una ducha. Un lava manos y un inodoro, junto a otra puerta que da al pasillo del segundo nivel_

_Minutos después de bañarse y lavarse los dientes. Troy se encuentra en la cocina, terminando de preparar los biberones a sus hijos y el desayuno a su hijastra del futuro. En ese momento aparece su hijastra apareció en una bata rosa _

Hola Pa' - me dice mi hija

Kel. Buenos días, dormiste bien - le doy un beso en la frente

Si - me responde ella

Sucede algo? - me fijo que algo le pasa

...La verdad es que si - me responde ella, me preocupa

Que es - le pregunto

Lo que sucede es que...- _en ese momento es interrumpida por su pequeño yo, que a empezado a llorar _

Te parece, si desayunas. Esta en la mesa, voy a darles su biberones a Fenris y a la pequeña Kelsey. Regresando hablamos_ \- Ella asintió la cabeza y el se fue con los biberones_

* * *

_Libro 4: Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Decisiones Erróneas _

* * *

Minutos después. Kelsey seguía desayunando, cuando su madre Emma apareció en bata

Hola Hija - mi madre me sonrío y me abrazo

Mamá...no te esperaba, papá esta alimentando a Fenris y a mi yo pequeño - Ella asintió con su mirada y tomo asiento al lado mio

Lo se, quiero hablar contigo - dijo mi madre, muy tranquilamente

De que, seria - me atreví a preguntarle

Disculpa, que se ha tan directa - me dijo, desapareciendo su sonrisa - Pero hay...otra razón, por la cual estas en este tiempo

Si - le respondí sin más rodeos

Me la podría decir - me rogó ella

La observe, se veía preocupada. Tal vez era el momento de contarle todo, mi padre Troy aun no bajaba...así que podía hablar - Bien, sucede que a partir de ahora en seis años más. Mi padre Troy sera asesinado

Mi madre empieza a llorar, me mira a los ojos - continua

Es el día en que Lord Zedd, regresa y comienza por esta ciudad. Por ustedes a vengarse de la muerte de su hijo Thrax

Seis años en el futuro, en un parque de la ciudad vemos a Troy y Emma con su hijos y otro integrante más, paseando. Cuando comienzan a bombardear la zona. Troy ve a Emma y ella asiente, huyendo con los niños. El baja su bolso de su espalda y de allí saca su viejo morpher megaforce

Tiempo de Morfosis. Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red! - mi padre se transforma en primera imagen de ranger y empieza a combatir con los secuaces de Lord Zedd, que empiezan aparecer. El iba bien, pero un estruendo provoco que cayéramos. Tu llevabas a mi hermano de la mano, junto a nosotros dos

Voy a tener a otro hijo - pregunta mi madre

No se que decirle, únicamente le respondo - si, pero a lo que iba es que...ese estruendo causo que cayéramos y nos separamos, empezamos a correr hacia ti. Fenris me había agarrado la mano, lamentablemente al caer...me lastime la pierna, íbamos más lento. Los rayos estaban cerca de nosotros, papá se nos acerco nos abrazos y nos empujo con todo su fuerza hacia ti. Segundos después un rayo lo golpeo, quedando únicamente su morpher en el lugar en donde se encontraba

Por dios...Troy - lloraba mi madre, lo único que yo podía hacer era abrazarla y lo hice - Que se puede hacer

Prepararse para ese día, con todos sus aliados y así cambiar su historia, la mía esta casi escrita. Pero confía en que todos la podamos cambiar - amabas nos miramos y nos tomamos de la mano. Sin saber que mi padre había escuchado nuestra conversación

Espero lo mismo querida - dice mi padre. Me levanto y voy abrazarlo, al igual que mi madre

* * *

Varias horas después. Troy vuelve de sus clases y del internado en el hospital, al ingresar a su casa ve a su esposa conversar con una joven mujer de turbante. Me acerca a Emma y la bese, luego salude a mi compañera de estudios y vieja amiga

Lexi...estás bien? - le pregunto a ella

No, mi viejo amigo. No pude, lograr vencer a mi enfermedad - Ella empezó a llorar en mi hombro y susurro - Voy a morir y necesito que me hagas un favor

La mire a los ojos y le dije - Cualquier cosa - y le sonreí

Quiero, que Emma y tu. Se han los padres de mi hijo, en mi ausencia - sabiendo que ella no tiene más familia a quien acudir y sabiendo los problemas con su pareja, acepte su propuesto. Claro mirando antes a Emma y ella me respondió con su mirada

Seremos sus padre - le respondí

* * *

Un mes después, estaba lloviendo en la ciudad y eran los funerales de Lexi Star. Troy y sus amigos, junto a los amigos cercanos de ellas despedían los restos de Lexi. Troy llevaba en sus brazos a Shion Star, ahora su nuevo hijo

* * *

_**Continuara...Espero sus comentarios. En el próximo capitulo, especial de navidad**_

* * *

_Libro 4: Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Decisiones Erróneas _

* * *

**Historia Creada por: Kal-K 2.0 **

**-2014-**


	7. Fin

**_Power Rangers Creados por_:**

**Haim Saban**

* * *

En casa Scott. Comedor, el matrimonio se encontraba mirándose detenidamente. Cada uno sentado en una silla, habían pasado unos meses. Kelsey, la hija del futuro de Emma había vuelto a su tiempo, la pink super megaforce ranger había decidido contarle todo a su esposo. Sobre el final de su vida, si no hace algo para evitarlo. Troy siendo muy estratega, al terminar de escuchar a su esposa, se encontraba preparando algo en su mente, para cuando llegara ese día

Emma con mirada de preocupación, le pregunto - ¿Qué aremos?

Esperar, solamente esperar – le respondió. Acercándose, donde su mujer y Dándole un beso apasionado en los labios

* * *

**Kal-K 2.0 junto a **

**Presentan**

* * *

**Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Decisiones Erróneas**

**Opening**

**Theme Song: watch?v=wOCv65folKo**

_**Protagonistas:**_

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

Austin St John es Jason Lee Scott

* * *

En el futuro alternativo. Jason, junto a dos de sus nietos. Fenris, Shion y Sandy ellos transformados se encontraban peleando contra los soldados alienígenas.

Vengan malditos. Este viejo ranger, los esta esperando. – les grita Jason, los tres chicos se quedaron viendo y con más ganas empezaron a pelear. Momento después una figura femenina salta sobre ellos es Kelsey

Kelsey – gritan todos

Amor, has vuelto – se acerca Shion y la abraza

He vuelto, pero creo que es tiempo de que sigamos este baile – saca su morpher y grita – Super Megaforce. Red – trasformándose, en la segunda versión ranger de Troy, mira a su abuelo y le dice – Comandante he traído un poco de ayuda – en eso aparecer unas envejecidas Kimberly Hart-Scott, junto a Emma Goodall-Scott. Las pink rangers, ambas se transforman

Me parece muy bien, familia a luchar – grita Jason y empiezan a batallar. Mientras tanto en otra parte. Los rangers bestias antiguas (Creaciones mía, bajo el uniforme modificado de los Dairanger, de mi historia. s/10545208/1/Libro-3-Power-Rangers-Super-Megaforce-Bestias-Antiguas) liderados por los dos hijos de Kim &amp; Jason igual siguen peleando como otros rangers sobrevivientes

La batalla continua, en lo que queda de la ciudad de los super megaforce. Aparece Lord Zedd

Malditos rangers, los destruiré de una vez – les grita Zedd. Jason se gana en frente de él

No lo permitiré – le responde. En eso escucha una voz, que no pensó volver a escuchar

Y nosotros…te ayudaremos, papá – Zedd, como Jason y los demás se giran. Para ver a los rayos super megaforce 2014. Liderados por Troy

No puede ser – dice Emma del futuro

Decidimos, que quedamos ayudar. Vamos chicos y Robo caballero – Troy les dijo a todos

Si – gritaron todos y empezaron a pelear. Troy se acerco al hijo de Goldar

Me han dicho. Que tú has destruido aquí – el otro sonríe y ríe

Y creo que lo volveré hacer – mientras que respondía, se escucho un disparo detrás de él. Este se gira y dice – tú

Es la futura Emma – me lo debías, maldito hijo de perra. Mataste a mi esposo, al hombre que siempre amé. Troy dale el golpe de gracias – le pidió Emma a la versión joven de su difunto esposo, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Dentro del casco

No, eso me corresponde a mi – grita Jason. Corre, saca su espalda y salta hiriendo mortalmente al alienígena y produciendo una explosión al destruirlos. Jason y Emma se abrazaron – hijo, te hemos vengado – dice Jason y mirando junto a Emma hacia el cielo

Fenris se les acerca – Abuelo, madre. Creo que es horas de acabar con esto, usemos el máximo poder. Como en la batalla legendaria - rangers del pasado, como de ese presente se miraron y asintieron. Empezaron a brillar y atacaron a Zedd y a sus tropas venciéndolos de una vez por todas

* * *

Una hora después. En el campo de batalla, Fenris, Kelsey y Shion abrazaban a Troy, que aun se encontraba en modo rangers como sus amigos, todos los seres de ese tiempo se encontraba como civiles

Es un agrado, volver a verte. Después de tanto tiempo, padre – le dice Fenris llorando

Estoy orgulloso de ti – Troy mira a los otros guerreros e hijos – de todos ustedes, tu madre los crió en la ausencia de mi yo de su tiempo

Siempre, nos hiciste falta – aguantándose él llanto. Shion

Solo te voy a decir una cosa. Shion, cuida a mi hija – el joven se le quedo mirando – me han contado que eres pareja de ella

No se preocupe, siempre la he cuida y lo seguiré haciendo – Troy sonríe, dentro del casco al escuchar esto, se acerca a su hija y la abraza

Te quiero, hija. Gracias por ayudarnos – la abraza – Gracias por salvarme – Troy como su grupo, dicen – poder fuera. Revelando, que no son las versiones que ella visito en los últimos meses, sino una más allá en el futuro

O por dios, lo derrotaron – grita Kelsey. Emma del futuro de la otra realidad, se acerca

Si, gracias a ti y a los demás que te enviaron a nuestro universo – ella abraza a su hija

Fenris observa a su padre y se daba cuenta que no había envejecido tanto, de cómo lo recordaba en él día de su muerte

Papá, te mantienes bien – Troy se sonrojo al escuchar a su hijo

Emma sonríe - Es que mi amado esposo, siguen entrenando. Hasta la actualidad – Shion la interrumpió

Y que paso con tu carrera de medico y con la vida de todos ustedes – pregunto el hijo adoptivo

Bueno…- Troy empezó a narrar su vida como la de sus amigos.

_Antes que llegara, Zedd a nuestro mundo y después de su destrucción definitiva. Me titule como medico, Emma se volvió una destacada artística fotográfica, como de pintura y creadora de figuras de greda. Jake es un famoso futbolista. Noah es un científico de SPD. Gia abandono su carrera y se fue a SPD como oficial, Orion esta recorriendo él universo a ver si encuentra a más seres de su planeta, se fue tranquilo al saber que dejaba a su hija en buenas manos – Troy observo a Kelsey y ella sonrío – Jordan es un prospero abogado. Gosei y Tensou regresaron de su viaje, reabriendo nuestra base de operaciones, esperando algún nuevo mal. Ernie abrió varias cadenas de su local por él país_

* * *

Varios años después a las afueras de Harwood County, vemos una gran casa de campo junto a otras, pero esta tiene algo especial. Allí se encuentra viviendo Troy y Emma Scott desde hace algunos años

Habían dejado su pequeña casa y la habían arrendado a otro matrimonio. Troy como a Emma les había ido bien con sus respectivas carreras, por la cual se habían establecido en este nuevo hogar. Junto a sus cuatro hijos, después de su batalla con Zedd de su tiempo. Troy la había dejado embarazada. El pequeño Jason es él primer hijo que tiene entre si, ellos no se pueden quejar de sus hijos mayores, en estos años han sido buenos niños, como estudiante…se meten en problemas como todo adolescente, pero lograban superar sus problemas y hoy en día son jóvenes adultos, que van a llevar a sus familias a casa de sus padres para celebrar las fiestas de navidad. Fenris fue padre a temprana edad, tuvo a una pequeña llamada Kai, es padre soltero . Kelsey y Shion terminaron sus carreras respectivas y se casaron, tuvieron gemelos. llamados Matt &amp; Lucy y el pequeño Jason se encuentra estudiando en la universidad y tiene una novia, hace dos años y él es muy bueno en Karate como su padre y su abuelo

La familia Scott se encuentra felizmente cenando, todos en la mesa. Troy y Emma se miran, sonríen y se toman de la mano. Ambos se encuentran muy felices, por todo lo que lograron en estos años. El se acerca a ella y le susurra

Parece que no lo hicimos tan mal, después de todo y gracias por ser mi compañera de toda la vida - Ambos se acercan más y se dan un beso muy apasionado en los labios. De fondo se escucha a toda su familia gritando de alegría y aplaudiendo. La imagen se comienza alejar, hasta oscurecer

**Fin**


	8. Ending

Ending o Especial de año nuevo. Un capitulo corto también

Vemos la ciudad de los rangers Super Megaforce. Nos encontramos en la calle Thuy Trang, vemos caminar a Emma y Troy con sus hijos, tomados de la mano. Emma carga al pequeño Jason, en sus brazos. Ellos se encuentran con ropa elegante, se detiene al escuchar una melodía. Y todos los rangers de estos veinte años empiezan a aparecer, excepto Trini que murió hace unos años y comienzan a cantar. También con ropa elegante

Ole! Let's join hands!

Ole! Let's join hands!

Ole! Let's join hands!

This world is a big family

No matter what era, a bond's something endless going on

That's why you should look up

Those trapped in the beat of a life inherited will follow immediately

Let's set out, with you

It's ok for everyone to be different

Everyone is an amigo; viva! Paradiso

La escena cambia, y todos siguen cantando la canción. Pero en un gran salón con varias mesas y mucha comida, en los platos

Ole! Let's join hands! With us

Ole! Let's join hands! Properly…

Ole! Let's join hands!

To convey that it is "important"

Ole! Even if rain falls in time

Ole! More than infinity

Ole! It will clear up

In this world is a big family

Changing times—that is a new day, that's right, curtain rises

Your smile itself

Fight once again, become even stronger, heart don't break, just hold my hand

Is what everyone desires

Instead of words, action first

Dance amigo; Viva! Paradiso

Ole! Let's join hands! With us

Ole! Let's join hands! Properly…

Ole! Let's join hands!

To convey that we're together

Ole! Even after a fight

Ole! Instead of saying sorry

Ole! Let's join hands!

This Earth is a big family

Unable to bear it all alone, the antithesis of the ego attitude

Seeking for help from someone you trust—if you can't say it, say it with your eyes

The center that links us is a matrix, in a crossed form just like that

To wish, to start, now raise your voice, don't just moan to one person; Just hold my hand

Ole! Let's join hands! With us

Ole! Let's join hands! Properly…

Ole! Let's join hands!

To convey that it is "important"

Ole! Even if rain falls in time

Ole! More than infinity

Ole! It will clear up

This world is a big family

La canción se detiene y los rangers se empiezan a sentar. Solo quedando de pie mis siete rangers super megaforce y Robo Knight, con los cuatro hijos de Troy y Emma, con Jason y Kim. Troy rompe la cuarta pared

Gracias a todos, por acompañarlos durante este año 2014 – dice y le da un eso en los labios a Emma

Y esperemos volver, este año que viene. Con más historia, es lo que piensa nuestro escrito – termina de decir Jason, cuando se escuchan unos pasos que se acercan al salón en donde esta la fiesta. Todos se le quedan viendo

No lo creo – dice Jake

Créelo cariño, es él – le dice Gia

Noah se le queda viendo – cumplió con lo que nos prometió

Es cierto – dice Orion

Bienvenido – Emma le dice a esta persona

Gracias. Disculpen la demora, al fin estoy con ustedes – esa persona soy yo…

Hola a todos. Para los que no me conocen soy Kal-K 2.0 (Fernando). A sido un agrado escribirles este año, maravillosas personas. Y debo decir, que más que años anteriores, antes solo leían y ninguno comentaba. Este año fue diferente, recibí varios comentarios, como comentarios privados. Dándome su apoyo para continuar, con las historias

Pienso seguir con mi pequeña saga de los rangers en un libro 5, pero antes quiero saber más información. Sobre la nueva serie de Power Rangers Dino Charge y claro al mismo tiempo sigo escribiendo historia, pero de otras series. Espero que pasen y lean y me dejen sus comentarios

Ahora…mi querida DJ Tanya Sloan, pon otro tema por favor. Para que iniciemos esta fiesta de despedida al 2014 y despedida del libro 4 – le digo a la Yellow ranger ZEO

Como tú digas. Kal… - me dice ella y se comienza a escuchar la melodía es el tema de la serie super sentai Gokaiger

Hasta el 2015 – grito y comienzo a bailar, junto a los rangers que están juntos al ritmo del tema de Gokaiger

Go ahead! Fly the flag of courage

Let's cut through the seven seas

When it's do or die, the invincible wind

Will take you in its stride

Open your eyes! For the place that's not in any map

Because it isn't an illusion

Each one of us, has their very own

Treasure that everyone is seeking

Test it out, because everyone

Is different from each other

Now is the time to do whatever you want

Your life's on the edge

So reach out for what you desire, and grab it!

Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger

Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Take the helm

In the sea that spreads out in front of you

We will carve a path that was not there

Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger

Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! In the eye of the storm

Work hard on your "recklessness" right now

And you will change this world

Giant dreams are infinite

Pirate Squadron Gokaiger

Go ahead! As we raise the anchor

Let's raise the fists of freedom

With a bullet spirit, the indestructible fire

Calls out for you

Open your eyes! For a new uncharted world

That is our reason to go on a travel

There's no such thing as limits that are created

Because that's the proof that we are alive

Don't give up, even

In the starless nights

Even if your entire body is tainted

The echoing thunder

Illuminates an immortal future!

Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger

Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Give it all

The fate that we believe to be our own

We're gonna plunder it

Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger

Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Crawl it up

Your feelings aren't in pieces, and the place where you must go

Is only yours to decide

Okay! The compass is in your heart

Pirate Squadron Gokaiger

Let's make a promise

As long as there is light in our hearts

To never lose, because your victory comes with your own effort

This is our only oath

Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger

Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Take the helm

In the sea that spreads out in front of you

We will carve a path that was not there

Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger

Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! In the eye of the storm

Work hard on your "recklessness" right now

And you will change this world

Giant dreams are infinite

Pirate Squadron Gokaiger

Y la imagen se oscurece


End file.
